Let's Throw Death Away
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: "Il regarda le corps froid et pâle devant lui sans vraiment y croire. On avait tué Trevor." Character Death. T to be safe.


**Disclaimer : **Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF du Forum Francophone. Plus d'information sur mon profil. Le thème de cet OS était "frère". Le titre est tiré de la chanson The Captain de Biffy Clyro.

* * *

**Let's Throw Death Away :**

Il regarda le corps froid et pâle devant lui sans vraiment y croire. Mike n'avait jamais eu de frères – pas de frère de sang, en tout cas.

Il avait grandi seul, sans parents, en sachant que sa grand-mère faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui. Et puis Trevor était rentré dans sa vie.

Et même s'il en était sorti depuis longtemps, là, c'était différent. Là, c'était irréversible. C'était fini.

Un moment il se remémora les parties de défonce avant Jenny, la complicité, malgré tout le reste … Et il eut envie de retourner à ce temps-là.

On l'avait appelé alors qu'il travaillait. Il fallait que quelqu'un identifiât le corps. Il avait accepté de venir, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à tant de dureté dans le regard d'Harvey quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il devait s'absenter.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Hocha la tête.

-C'est bien lui, murmura-t-il.

Tué pendant un règlement de compte.

Il fit demi-tour, passa la porte, et ne se retourna pas.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il alla directement dans la salle de bain et ouvrit la petite boîte qu'il gardait dans un des rangements. Il sortit des feuilles à rouler, et ouvrit le sachet. L'odeur de l'herbe monta directement à ses narines.

On avait tué Trevor.

Une rage comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie s'empara de lui, parce que c'était Trevor, le mec qui pensait s'être trouvé mais qui était toujours paumé et l'avait toujours été et peut-être Mike aurait-il du l'aider.

Il s'assit et fuma. Et tout sembla simple.

Son téléphone sonna, plusieurs fois, mais il savait que c'était sûrement Jenny – il ne voulait pas l'entendre, il ne voulait pas avoir à lui parler – ou Harvey – qui ne comprenait pas parce qu'Harvey était au-dessus de tout cela, visiblement, Harvey n'avait pas de cœur et il ne voulait plus d'Harvey, parce qu'Harvey lui avait dit de lâcher Trevor et maintenant le corps de Trevor était dans un sac poubelle à taille humaine.

Il enleva la veste de son costume et la laissa tomber au sol. Il desserra le nœud de la cravate. Remonta les manches de sa chemise. Ouvrit les fenêtres. Cria.

Une fois, ils avaient fait ça, avec Trevor. Il se souvenait avoir crié tellement fort que Trevor lui avait dit :

-Putain, mec, d'où tu sors ça ?

Il savait qu'il allait passer des mois à imaginer entendre Trevor arriver dans l'appartement alors que cela faisait déjà des mois que Trevor ne venait plus.

Mike était tout seul. Il rendrait un dernier hommage à Trevor tout seul.

Chancelant, il revint s'assoir sur le canapé. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis presque vingt-quatre heures et les effets de l'herbe se faisaient déjà sentir. La bouteille de whisky dont il savait qu'elle était dans le placard semblait l'appeler. Il se leva, faillit tomber plusieurs fois, et s'en empara, sans prendre le temps de prendre un verre. Il enleva le bouchon et décida de le canapé n'était pas un bon endroit pour s'assoir, fumer et boire, alors il jeta tous les dossiers posés sur la table par terre et s'assit là.

Il but, et fuma, et but, et fuma. Quand la nausée le prit, il ne prit pas la peine de se déplacer jusqu'aux toilettes. Il se pencha en avant et vomit.

Plus tard, toujours sur la table, il posa la tête contre le mur, et s'endormit.

Il se réveilla à six heures du matin, et descendit de la table, le corps endolori. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il venait de marcher dans son propre vomi et que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Il enleva ses chaussures, que, pour une raison quelconque, il avait gardées, et les jeta dans la douche en passant devant la porte de la salle de bains.

Harvey était là, bien entendu.

-Laisse-moi prendre une douche, murmura-t-il en partant vers la salle de bains.

-Tu es défoncé.

-D'après toi …

Un silence. Mike s'arrêta et se retourna. Harvey le regardait. Puis il regarda le canapé, sur lequel étaient posés l'herbe et les feuilles, et la boîte dans laquelle ils étaient supposés être rangés. Il avança et s'assit, et entreprit de tout mettre dans la boîte avant de se lever et de la tendre à Mike.

-Range ça.

Plus tard, quand Mike sortit de la douche, Harvey mit une main dans son dos et le guida hors de l'appartement, jusqu'à sa voiture. Ray mit du jazz, et le trajet se fit en silence, puis Harvey dit :

-Prends un jour de congés pour les funérailles.

A ce moment-là, Mike se rendit compte que, même si Harvey avait toujours vu d'un mauvais œil la relation entre Trevor et lui, il _comprenait._

Ils sortirent de la voiture et Harvey posa une dernière fois sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. D'un ton léger, il dit :

-J'ai un frère, tu sais …

Mike savait, oui.


End file.
